


Dinner Sounds Amazing Haas

by StarDestinyCosplay



Category: Smosh
Genre: Anyways, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Gen, I love Damien Haas, Incase you couldn't tell, Self-Indulgent, he deserves the world, he's a vvv good boi, he's the softest boi, here's the story, i mean what, it lowkey saved my life, smosh is amazing, totally didn't write this for me ahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDestinyCosplay/pseuds/StarDestinyCosplay
Summary: When a series of unfortunate events leaves (Y/n) in a tough situation, she's left with no choice but to call her coworker, and long time crush, to come to her rescue. How will the rest of the night play out? Will she finally confess her feelings? Or will she need a little helping hand from her friends Courtney and Shayne? Read "Dinner Sounds Amazing Haas" to find out if her story has a happy ending.
Relationships: Courtney Miller/Reader (friendship), Courtney Miller/Shayne Topp/Reader (friendship), damienhaas/reader, reader/Damien Haas, shayne topp/reader (friendship)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first fic using actual people lmao. I was worried that'd I'd completely bomb their personalities but I said screw it and went for it anyways! Let me know in the comments what you think! Constructive criticism is absolutely appreciated! <3

No! No, no, no, no, no! This absolutely cannot be happening right now! I let out a groan and let my head drop forward onto the steering wheel. The time is currently 2:13am. Ian had asked me to be in a 2 Truth, 1 Lie video tomorrow, so I had decided to stay back and finalize my index cards. It was going to be my first time being on camera instead of behind the scenes, so I wanted it to be perfect. I figured it wouldn't take me very long but clearly, I was mistaken. Anyways, I'm ready to go home and get in some sleep but...my car has decided that it doesn't want to start. With a heavy sigh, I unbuckle my seatbelt, open my door and clamber out of my car. Just as I close my door behind me, thunder cracks overhead and a startled yelp escapes from me. The skies open up and a torrential downpour of rain begins, completely soaking my clothes in a matter of seconds. I toss up my arms up exaggeratedly, turning my gaze up to the darkened clouds.

"Seriously?! Could this get any worse?!"

Why yes, actually! As a matter of fact, it can! Despite my now sopping clothes, I pop open the hood of my car to try and figure out what the problem is. However, due to the rain, my hair obstructing my vision, and the shivers now wracking my frame, I decide that my best option would be to have someone come pick me up. Though, first, I need to get this whole car thing situated. I get back into my car, grateful that I had it to protect me from the storm.

Remember when I said that it got worse? Now would be that time. I pick up my phone to call the towing company, but my screen dims considerably and my 5% warning flashes across the top of my phone. At this point, anxiety is raging through me and I'm about one more minor inconvenience away from having a break down. The call with the towing company was quick and went fairly smoothly. The man on the other end of the phone informs me that a truck will be there momentarily to retrieve my car. Thankfully, the shop is only a block or two away. Now to figure out who to call.

Courtney and Liv are probably just getting home from the party with Keith and Noah, so those four are out. Shayne practically lives in the opposite direction of me, so it doesn't make sense for him to come get me. Mari is probably just getting back from her trip with Wes, Boze, Joven, and Lasercorn, so they're all out too. That just leaves Ian and Damien. Knowing Ian, if he does come to get me, he's going to ask me a bunch of questions as to why I'm here so late and honestly? I don't want to have to deal with that right now, so Damien it is.

Ever since I've joined Smosh, Damien and I have gotten pretty close. Perhaps it was our shared love of anime and cats that got us to click almost instantly. Or maybe it was our quirky nature that did it. Regardless, he and I have a strong relationship and I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a teeeeeeny crush on the guy. I mean, can you blame me? He's the most gentlemanly of men, he's smart, he's extremely funny, he's kind and genuine and honestly the most down to earth and amazing guy I know.

I suppress another shiver as I dial his number, clenching my teeth to prevent them from chattering. Ring...ring...ring...ring. After another ring, I almost lose hope, this is it...I'm going to be stuck here until-

"Hello?" Damien's groggy morning voice fills my ear. "(y/n)? What time is it? Are you okay?"

Let me tell you this: I have never been so thrilled to hear his voice. I let out a slightly breathy laugh, my teeth chattering in the process. "H-Hey Dames, look, I can't explain everything right now because my phone is going to die any second, but if it's not too much trouble, I was wondering if you could possibly come pick me up? I'm at the office..."

I hear a light shuffling coming from the other side of the phone, accompanied by a soft meow. Damien mumbles a quiet, "Oops, sorry Freyja" and it takes everything I have to prevent myself from giggling. "I'll be there in 15 minutes. Will you be okay until then?"

I nod, even though I know he can't see me. "Yeah, I'll be okay. I'm sorry for calling so late, I mean early, I just didn't know who else to call and- "

He cuts me off with a soft "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm leaving my apartment now and I'll be there soon alright? Just hang tight"

"Okay, thank you Damien"

"No problem (y/n/n)"

The phone line goes dead and I stare blankly at the screen as my phone powers down. I silently hope that the towing company comes after Damien arrives, but my series of unfortunate events stand strong as I see the truck turn the corner and head my way. They easily load up my car and then ask for my keys, which I hand over to them in a daze. They ask if I have a ride home, to which I reply that a friend is coming to pick me up, and with that, they're off, leaving me standing in the rain all by my miserable self. I figure that I'd probably have a better chance of not getting even more soaked if I stood under the overhang in front of the office door, so I begin my trek over there. Honestly, it wouldn't have made a difference considering I'm already drenched but it's better than nothing I suppose. I take a seat on the curb and wrap my arms around my torso in order to obtain even a little bit of body heat.

Finally, after what feels like hours, but in reality, it was only about five minutes, a set of headlights gleam my way and I sigh in relief when I see Damien's car pull up. I'm shivering uncontrollably at this point as I open up the passenger door and climb into the car. I turn my gaze to Damien to see him looking at me with a mixture of concern and worry. I flash him a small, somewhat unconvincing, smile but he doesn't match my enthusiasm.

"If I had known you were going to be that drenched, I would've brought you a change of clothes, or at least a towel or something..."

I shake my head, a burst of heat flooding my cheeks, and I'm grateful for the excuse of me being cold. "No worries Dames, you coming to get me at this ungodly hour is help enough"

Damien sighs, seemingly unconvinced, but pulls out of the parking lot and on to the road, nonetheless. I turn my gaze out the window, pillowing my palm against my cheek as I watch the droplets race down the glass. Damien turns on the radio, gentle music playing from the speakers. Damien hums along and it takes everything I have to prevent myself from staring and smiling like an idiot at him. I wrap my arms over my chest, yet again, my movement causing Damien to glance over at me. As if sensing my discomfort, he reaches forward to turn on the heat, even being so kind as to angle the vents my way.

"Better?" He asks.

"Much, thank you"

"Mhmm"

The rest of the car ride was rather enjoyable. The combined melodies of Damien's voice and the sound of the rain hitting the roof of the car was making me drowsy. A much slower love song fills the car, and I couldn't help but laugh internally at the irony of it, butterflies beginning to whirl within my stomach when Damien sings along with ease. How could one human possibly be so adorable? Beats me. Finally, we arrive at my apartment complex and I remove myself from the huddled position I was in.

"Thanks again for coming to get me Damien, I really appreciate it"

Damien smiles brightly and...is that a blush on his cheeks? No, no it can't be. "Don't mention it (y/n), that's what friends are for right?"

Yikes...that hurt. That hurt a lot. Friends...A very bittersweet word to describe our relationship. Even though I'm extremely grateful to be able to work with him and have what we have, I also can't help but be disappointed. I knew it was wishful thinking when it came to us being anything more than friends. The only person so far that has figured out my love for the blue streaked brunette was Shayne. I begged him endlessly not to tell Damien and reluctantly he agreed, but now isn't the time to get into that.

"Yeah...yeah. Thanks again"

Damien shakes his head amusedly, giving an adorable laugh. "You've said thanks a million times already. Don't make me walk you to your apartment too"

It hits me right then and there: I don't have my keys...My face flushes in embarrassment and I turn my gaze down to my feet. How could I be so dumb? Now What?

Damien's voice cuts through my spiraling thoughts, "(y/n)? You okay?"

I avoid his gaze, my fingers fiddling with the ends of my sleeves. "I don't...I don't have my keys..." 

Damien stares blankly at me for a moment before raising an eyebrow. "You...don't have your keys?"

I worriedly begin playing with my hair, a nervous habit I've picked up when my anxiety starts to skyrocket. "My car got towed before you came to pick me up because it wouldn't start, and they asked me for my keys. I didn't even think about grabbing my house keys, I was too worried about making sure you were okay to come get me and how my roommate isn't going to get home until the early morning. Oh my god....my cats! I'm not going to be able to feed them on time!"

Damien takes my hands in his own, concern written across his face, "Hey, hey, relax. It'll be okay. I have a phone charger you can use, and you can ask your roommate if she can feed them when she gets home. You can stay at my place tonight and we can go get your keys first thing in the morning. I'll call Ian and let him know what's going on and we can postpone filming until later so you can get some sleep. I'm sure everyone will understand"

I let out a heavy sigh, rubbing my eyes in attempt to disperse the tears that threatened to fall. "You've already done a lot for me Dames, I can't possibly ask you to do all of that for me too. I can just wait until- "

"You're not asking me to (y/n), I'm offering. You're stressed and I want to do what I can to help you. You can say no, but I would feel much better if you didn't get sick"

I lift my eyes to meet his gaze, giving an involuntary sniffle. "Thank you, Damien, I don't know what I'd do without you"

Damien smiles, shrugging in a goofy manor and responds in one of his character's voices, "Crash and burn probably"

If there's one thing that stood out to me about Damien, it was his ability to make anyone smile, no matter the situation. He always knows what to do and say to disperse tense situations and make me giggle. And that's exactly what I did. I burst into a fit of giggles, my body shuddering in the process, "Or in this case, freeze to death"

Damien's smile falters slightly and he clears his throat "yeah, let's get you into something warm hmm?"

I smile at him, a fond expression on my face "sounds good to me"

\-----

When we arrive at Damien's apartment, a sudden wave of nervousness washes over me. I don't know why I've been to his apartment a million times already. Maybe it's because I've actually acknowledged my feeling for him since the last time, I've been over? Or maybe it's because there's a high possibility I'm going to be changing into his clothes within the next five minutes? When Damien unlocks his door and pushes it open, we're bombarded by his two cats, who greet us with a flurry of meows. I crouch down to pet Freyja, a smile making its way to my face. "Hey Frey, how've you been girlie? Have you been good for your Dad? I'm sure you were, yes you were"

Freyja responds with a hearty meow and I laugh, standing back up to take off my shoes. No longer receiving attention, Freyja ditches me and begins making her way to Damien, who had begun making his way down the hallway to his bedroom, humming to himself as he goes. I peel off my sweatshirt and drape it over my arm, frowning when my gaze meets the puddle that was steadily growing at my feet. "Hey Dames, where do you keep your t-oh, you read my mind"

Damien had rounded the corner, two towels and a pile of clothes, neatly stacked in his arms. He hands the pile of clothes over with a sheepish smile, scratching at the back of his neck in that adorable way he does. "Sorry about not having any uh...undergarments for you. Those clothes should fit relatively well though"

I smile at him, a bright blush painting my cheeks. "No worries, thanks for the clothes...and sorry about the floor..."

He waves his hands at me in a dismissive manor, crouching down the mop up the mess I'd made with the towels. "no, no, it's all good! I'll take care of it while you go get changed. You already know where the bathroom is, but the laundry room is right across the hall from the bathroom; the dryer is the one further from the door if you want to toss your clothes in there"

"I can't thank you enough for this Damien, I really, really appreciate it"

Damien stands up, sopping towels in his arms "it's really not a problem (y/n), honestly. It's the least I can do. The guest room should be all set for you already, so once you're done changing, you can head up there"

"Thanks again Dames"

Damien smiles brightly, his face dusting a light pink and he bows in a knightly manor "No problem milady, glad to be of service to you"

I roll my eyes, but giggle nonetheless at his chivalrous antics, making my way down the hallway and into the bathroom "You, Damien Haas, are something else, you know that?"

His laugh echoes down the hallway and sends my heart a flutter, the sound being music to my ears "I believe that it has been insinuated on multiple occasions, yes"

I change into the clothes Damien had given me, grateful for the warmth they provided. Chills no longer being sent down my spine, I take a moment to look at myself in the mirror, and a grimace makes its way onto my face. Of course, the one day I decide to put a bit of effort into my appearance and put make up on for work, it had to go and get ruined by the rain. I wet a paper towel and try to clean it off to the best of my ability. Now that I don't look like a raccoon, I gently run my fingers through my drying hair, attempting to get rid of as many tangles and snarls as I can. I know I shouldn't bother considering we were both going to go right to bed, and it would just get messed up anyways, but I couldn't help but want to look my best. Not that Damien is the type of guy to go for looks over personality or that I would ever have a chance in a million years with the guy, but I'd still like to at least try to make a good impression.

Giving myself another once over, my face flushes again at the sight of myself in Damien's clothes. His My Hero Academia shirt he let me borrow falls about mid-thigh, pairing nicely with the grey Smosh joggers he had given me. They were a little extra baggy on my smaller frame, not that I was complaining by any means. They also smelled like him, obviously, the lovely mixture of leather, his cats, and cologne filling my nose and sending an overwhelming sense of comfort washing over me. Deciding that I've spent enough time dawdling in the bathroom and smelling Damien's shirt, like an absolute creep, I gather up my wet clothes and exit the bathroom. Making my way down the hallway and turning into the laundry room, I see Damien already in there, tossing the towels into the dryer. He looks up as I enter the laundry room, his face steadily turning a light pink. After a few seconds of staring, he clears his throat, tossing a dryer sheet in with the towels, and I raise a questioning eyebrow at him, however, it goes unnoticed. Instead, he just holds his hands out to me, and I hand over my wet clothes. He takes them, throwing them in with the towels, closing the door and starting the machine. He turns his attention to me, scratching the back of his neck "The clothes look cute on you...I mean you look cu-I'm glad the clothes fit okay"

I stare blankly at him for a moment, butterflies swirling in my stomach and my heart pounding harshly in my chest. I lean against the door frame and cross my arms, the words coming out of my mouth before I even knew what I was doing. "Am I mistaken, or did you Haas, just call me cute?"

While it may seem like on the outside, I was radiating major confidence, on the inside, I was screaming bloody murder. Let me get this straight, Damien, the guy I've had a crush on since before I even joined Smosh, the guy that I've slowly been falling for over these past few months, just called me cute...while I'm standing there in his clothes and undoubtedly looking like an absolute mess.

Damien sputters, his face turning a bright shade of red "I-no? Maybe? I don't know! It just kind of...slipped out? I'm sorry I-"

I burst into a fit of giggles, my laughter only being fueled when Damien pouts, mumbling a barely intelligible "Not funny..."

My laughter subsides and I can't help the small tug of doubt that pulls in my gut. He just meant it in a friendly manor, yeah that was it. Because that's all we were...friends. By the time I snap out of my thoughts, Damien's face had almost returned back to its normal color and he has an expectant look on his face. I blink blankly at him, a frown pulling at my lips "What?"

His eyebrows scrunch together, his expectant look morphing into a concerned one, for what feels like the millionth time tonight. "I asked if you were okay, you seem off. Everything alright?"

I nod, pushing off of the doorframe, my arms still crossed over my chest "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's just been a long night, so I think I'm going to head to bed now. Goodnight Dames and uh, thanks again, you know, for tonight"

Before he has a chance to reply, or maybe he did, I don't know, I didn't stick around to find out. I make my way down the hallway, upstairs and open the guest room door, stepping inside. With a heavy sigh, I shut the door behind me and shuffle over to the bed, flopping down onto it and startling Zelda who lets out a meow of protest. I mumble a "sorry Z", grabbing onto the nearest pillow and clutching it close to my chest. Zelda, sensing my distraught mood, gets up from where she was nestled on the edge of the bed and pads over to me, curling up against my leg and nuzzling her head against my hand. I give into her affections, lightly scratching her back, a loud purr erupting from her as I close my eyes. And just like that, I'm out like a light, letting the darkness of sleep consume me.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up the next morning, the sun is shining brightly through the window. I give myself a moment to wake up, rolling over and turning my back to the window in attempt to block out some of the light. When I actually open my eyes, I'm sent into a split second of panic when I don't recognize my surroundings, however, the sight of Zelda sprawled out on the bed next to me sends last night's adventure crashing back. A part of me had hoped that it was all just a dream to save me the embarrassment of facing Damien this morning, but clearly that isn't the case.

With a heavy sigh, I reluctantly roll out of bed and make my way to the door, Zelda hot on my heels. As I make my way into the kitchen, I'm relieved to see that Damien isn't there. Good, he must not be up yet. Checking the clock on the stove, I see that we have just enough time for breakfast before we have to get ready to go to work. That gives me a chance to make something for the both of us to eat. Knowing Damien, he would be insistent that he do everything by himself, but I need to thank him for last night's fiasco somehow. Getting out the ingredients I need, I start putting together a pancake mix, humming to myself as I do so.

Just as I'm pouring the last of the pancake batter onto the griddle, Damien shuffles into the kitchen, sporting an adorable bed head might I add, Freyja in his arms. I turn to him, flashing him a small smile before turning my attention back to the cooking pancakes. Damien mumbles a sleepy "Morning", setting Freyja down before starting to gather the dirty dishes and placing them in the sink. We fall into a steady rhythm together, and even though not another word is uttered, it's a very comfortable silence. My heart swells at the scene and when I find myself wishing we could do this every morning, my cheeks flush. Not just this morning routine though. Our Friday night anime binges could be every night, snuggling with him and his cats could happen more often, and maybe even be more intimate than it usually is, Wednesday lunches could become so much more, soft smiles, gentle touches here and there, all of it. It would be perfect, just absolutely perfect.

After breakfast has been consumed and the rest of the dishes were taken care of, Damien goes off to get changed and ready for work, and I go gather my clothes out of the dryer contemplating whether or not I should change back into them. Part of me wanted to so no one would question why I'm wearing Damien's clothes to work, but the other part of me didn't want to because I was wearing it just yesterday. Surely more questions would arise if I'm wearing the same clothes, right?

I go into the bathroom to put on my now dry under garments and fix my hair to the best of my ability. Once I've deemed myself presentable enough, I fold my clothes and put them on top of the dryer, stuff my now fully charged phone in my pocket, and make my way into the living room. When I get there, Damien is already sitting on the couch, playing with Freyja who was laying next to him. I smile at the sight, him looking up when I enter the room. He gives Freyja another pat before ushering Zelda off his lap and standing, returning my smile "You ready to go?"

I nod, taking a deep breath and making my way to the door, Damien right behind me "As ready as I can be"

"Are you um...going to wear that to work today?"

I turn around to face him, a small frown on my face "I can go change if you'd like me to...I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything"

Damien's eyes widen and he shakes his head "wha-no! No! You're absolutely fine! You look good!"

"O-okay, thanks"

"Yeah...no-no problem" He clears his throat, pulling open the front door "Shall we?"

\-----

The ride to work wasn't bad, both of us jamming out in the car the whole way. The same energy from the kitchen this morning was back, and all awkwardness had been dispersed. Laughter was shared, smiles were exchanged, and over all it was an amazing start to my day. That all changes when we finally arrive at work though. As we step into the building, I'm overcome with nerves. Will the viewers like me? Will they want me to come back for other videos after this one? What if they hate me? What if I mess up? Do I look okay? Should I have changed back into my clothes from yesterday?

I'm startled out of my thoughts when Damien bumps his shoulder gently against mine, a playful smile on his face. "You're thinking so loud over there you're starting to give me a headache. What's up?"

I frown slightly, shrugging my shoulders "I'm just worried about filming later today I guess...what if people don't like me? Or what if I mess up? It's my first time on the other side of the camera, I don't want to mess it up for you guys"

Damien gives me a sympathetic smile, taking my hand in one of his own and giving it a small squeeze "You'll do great, I'm sure of it. It's just Shayne, you two goof off together all the time. Just pretend the cameras aren't even there. I was nervous my first time too and everything turned out great. Besides, how could they not love you? You're amazing!"

I only manage to give him a bright smile before Courtney barrels into me, giving me a big hug and letting out a small squeal. "Omg (Y/n)! Why didn't you tell me?! We need to talk, like, right now!"

Taking my other hand, she whisks me away, my other hand slipping out of Damien's. She leads me away, a confused and startled expression on both Damien's and my face. I mouth a quick "Sorry" to Damien as court pulls me around the corner, down the hall and into the room where I'll be filming later. Shayne was sitting down in one of the chairs already, scrolling through his phone, but pausing and looking up when we burst in. He raises an eyebrow at the both of us, setting his phone down on the table "Good morning to you two too?"

Courtney smiles brightly, giggling like a schoolgirl and blurting out a "Damien and (Y/n) are finally together!"

My eyes widen at her exclamation and I frantically shake my head "What?! No! Courtney, we aren't dating! What the hell!"

Courtney rolls her eyes, crossing her arms "Yeah, suuuure, whatever you say (Y/n)"

My face flushes and I glance over at Shayne, the blonde sporting a smirk "Oh come on man! Not you too! We aren't together! Don't even start!"

Courtney eyes me suspiciously "So you're telling me...that you two came into work together, you were holding hands, and you're wearing his clothes just because?"

I sigh heavily, pinching the bridge of my nose "Last night, I worked late at the office and when I was ready to head home, my car wouldn't start. It was like...two thirty in the morning and I didn't know who else to call! I was panicking and before I knew it I was dialing his number!"

Shayne folds his arms behind his head, propping his feet up on the table "Why didn't you call me? I would've come to get you"

I shake my head again "You live on the opposite side of town Shayne, it would've made no sense for you to come get me, I'm out of the way. I wasn't going to ask you to do that, that early in the morning especially. Besides, my car got towed and they took my keys, so even if you brought me home, I wouldn't have been able to get in. I was drenched from the rain and Damien offered to let me stay at his place, as well as a change of clothes. And before you ask, no, my roommate was not home, she was out with her girlfriend for the night and wasn't going to get back until at least seven in the morning"

Courtney hums thoughtfully, leaning back against the wall "But that doesn't explain the hand holding in the hallway"

"I told him I was nervous about filming later, and he was just giving me reassurance. You guys know how bad my anxiety gets just editing, but actually being on camera for the first time? Probably the scariest thing I've ever done"

Disappointment flashes in both Courtney and Shayne's eyes. Shayne sighs, running a hand through his hair "You're seriously never going to tell Damien how you feel, are you? Who knows! Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe there's a possibility that he likes you too?"

I scoff "Shayne, please, there's no way. Look, I appreciate you two trying to play matchmaker for me, and maybe eventually I'll tell him but for not let's just take this one day at a time? Please?"

"Tell who what?"

Of course, Damien decides to walk in right then and there. Courtney, thinking quick on her feet, covers for me, bless her soul. She walks over to me and throws an arms around my shoulder, plastering a bright smile onto her face "She was just saying that she might tell Ian she wants to do more videos if this one goes well. She isn't sure yet though, so don't tell anyone anything, kay?"

I nod, avoiding Damien's gaze "Uh huh, who knows, it may happen...anyways uh, I'm going to go make some tea so I'll um...I'll be in the kitchen if you need me"

I don't think I'd ever moved so fast, let me tell you. I walk as fast as I can out of the room, without drawing unwanted attention and make my way down the hallway. I'm about to turn the corner into the kitchen, but Damien's voice has me freezing in my tracks

"Hey! (Y/n)! Wait up!"

I slowly turn to face him, keeping my gaze town towards my feet. When he catches up, he stands a little closer than necessary and utters a soft "hey"

When I don't look up, he playfully pokes my cheek, and only then do I lift my eyes to meet his. He frowns and presses the back of his hand to my forehead "Are you okay? You've been acting off all morning. Are you sick?"

I huff out a small humorless laugh, taking his hand and removing it from my forehead. I wanted nothing more than to continue holding his hand, but I don't "Dames, I'm fine, really. It's just been a long day already and I'm still not exactly awake yet. I can make you some tea too if you'd like"

Damien sighs "Look...(Y/n) ...I uh, don't know exactly how to put this so I'm just going to say it...I um, heard your conversation with Courtney and Shayne back there"

I try to keep my expression neutral, but I know that isn't the case. My eyes widen on their own accord and my heart starts to pound in my chest. My throat goes dry and, wow, is it starting to get hot in here or is it just me? "How...how much of the conversation did you hear?"

Damien clears his throat, his face starting to flush as he meets my gaze, guilt shining in his eyes "All of it?'

My face turns a bright red and I swear, my heart stops beating for split second. He knows...oh god! He knows I have feelings and he's going to absolutely hate me! Things can never go back to the way they were! Goodbye Friday anime nights. Goodbye Wednesday lunches. Goodbye Freyja and Zelda snuggles. Goodbye Smosh. I can't look at him. I don't want to see how he's looking at me, his face probably twisted with pity. I mumble a soft "I see" before taking off down the hallway. I don't even know where I'm going, all I know is that I need to get away. I need to clear my head. Part of me was yelling at myself, telling me to go back to him to see what he had to say, to see if he even had anything else to say. But the insecure part of me was telling me that I should keep running away. Of course, the insecure part of me won. If he were to reject me, I wouldn't be able to handle it. It would be like a bad break up minus the being together and actually breaking up part. Call me dramatic, but it's true. He's the first crush I've had since high school. Liking someone that long and this much, only to have your hopes crushed would be devastating. I hand grabs my own and I'm stumbling back into the chest of the person behind me. The scent of Damien's cologne fills my nose and I slump defeatedly against him. I guess there's no escaping now, huh?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh I'm IN LOVE with how this turned out! As always, comments are always welcomed and constructive criticism is encouraged!

"Look...(Y/n) ...I uh, don't know exactly how to put this so I'm just going to say it...I um, heard your conversation with Courtney and Shayne back there"

I try to keep my expression neutral, but I know that isn't the case. My eyes widen on their own accord and my heart starts to pound in my chest. My throat goes dry and, wow, is it starting to get hot in here or is it just me? "How...how much of the conversation did you hear?"

Damien clears his throat, his face starting to flush as he meets my gaze, guilt shining in his eyes "All of it?'

My face turns a bright red and I swear, my heart stops beating for split second. He knows...oh god! He knows I have feelings and he's going to absolutely hate me! Things can never go back to the way they were! Goodbye Friday anime nights. Goodbye Wednesday lunches. Goodbye Freyja and Zelda snuggles. Goodbye Smosh. I can't look at him. I don't want to see how he's looking at me, his face probably twisted with pity. I mumble a soft "I see" before taking off down the hallway. I don't even know where I'm going, all I know is that I need to get away. I need to clear my head. Part of me was yelling at myself, telling me to go back to him to see what he had to say, to see if he even had anything else to say. But the insecure part of me was telling me that I should keep running away. Of course, the insecure part of me won. If he were to reject me, I wouldn't be able to handle it. It would be like a bad break up minus the being together and actually breaking up part. Call me dramatic, but it's true. He's the first crush I've had since high school. Liking someone that long and this much, only to have your hopes crushed would be devastating. I hand grabs my own and I'm stumbling back into the chest of the person behind me. The scent of Damien's cologne fills my nose and I slump defeatedly against him. I guess there's no escaping now, huh?

\-----

I keep my head down in attempt to hide my tear-stricken face when Damien turns me around. He gently cups my face in his hands, his calloused thumbs brushing away my tears. I continue looking down, only looking up at Damien when he mumbles a soft "Hey, look at me"

I will myself to meet his gaze and my heart pounds wildly in my chest when his gorgeous hazel orbs meet my own. He smiles softly, an amused smirk on his face "You didn't let me finish"

I send him a puzzled look, melting internally when I feel him brush away the last of my stray tears "...What do you mean?"

Damien laughs softly, tucking a loose, stray strand of hair behind my ear "I said you didn't let me finish. You ran off before I had the chance to say that I...I like you too. A lot actually. I didn't know how to tell you before, but I knew...I knew as soon as I saw you in the kitchen this morning that I wanted to spend every morning like that. You looked absolutely beautiful. I was so worried when I got your call last night, and even after you were in bed, you were all I could think about. If I'm being honest, I didn't get much sleep" He laughs again before continuing, "Part of me was glad when you said that you forgot your keys, and I know it's awful and selfish of me to think but here me out. When you said that, the only thing that I could think of was how I was going to be able to spend some more time together. Just us two. I look forward to every second we spend together, I cherish every second we have together, and I'd be dumb to let a woman as amazing as you go. (Y/n) ...fuck, I'm in love with you okay? I'm in love with you too and I'd absolutely be honored if you'd become my girlfriend"

By the end of Damien's confession, I had started crying again and I couldn't help but noticed that Damien's eyes also become a little misty as well. I have been waiting for this moment to happen for as long as I can remember, but now that it's actually happened, it doesn't feel real. Damien is in love with me? He wants to be my boyfriend...Am I dreaming? I'm thoroughly convinced that I'm dreaming.

"I'm dreaming right? I'm dreaming and this is just my subconscious playing a big prank on me? It has to be"

Damien laughs, a real adorable laugh this time and pulls me a little closer. He removes his hands from my face, taking my own hands and placing them on top of his chest, his steady heartbeat pounding against my palms. "Does that feel fake to you?"

I shake my head, still completely at a loss for words. I know this is actually happening, there's no way it isn't, but still, part of me remains unconvinced that it's truly a dream. "How do I know this is real? That I'm not still in bed and this hasn't happened? That maybe, just maybe, I've fallen asleep at the office?"

Damien drops my hands and I let them fall limply to my sides as he cups my face yet again, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead. "Believe me now?" He presses another kiss to my cheek, his lips still lingering as he mumbles a "Or how about now?"

I burst into a fit of giggles, my cheeks turning red, and my heart exploding with happiness and warmth, and I wrap my arms around his neck, his moving to my waist. "Yes, yes, I believe you, just...kiss me you tease"

Damien smiles, the softest, most tender look on his face as he utters a "With pleasure milady"

And with that, his lips connect with mine and fireworks explode in my chest. Reluctantly, we part, my fingers tangling in his hair as he rests his forehead against mine. Damien looks at me, his eyes shining with love and adoration. "How's dinner tonight sound?"

I laugh softly, my expression matching his. "Dinner sounds amazing Haas"


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea for a little while now, and I thought it was the absolute cutest, and honestly such a Damien thing to do! Here's the final chapter y'all! As always comments are more than welcome and constructive criticism is strongly encouraged! Love y'all!

*3 Years Later*  
“Helloooo everyone and welcome back to yet another Try Not to Laugh video!” Shayne states with his usual energy.   
“Y’all already know the rules, no touching and we’ve got ninety seconds to make the person in the hot seat laugh” Keith continues where Shayne left off.  
“But before we do!” Courtney states, “We have a very special guest with us today! You guys know her, you all love her as much as we do! Give a nice welcome back to Damien’s love lady, the amazing (Y/n)!”  
I smile brightly, waving at the camera, the nervousness from my first video long gone “Hey guys, thanks for having me back! I’m excited to be here, as always!”  
Shayne interrupts, pointing aggressively at me “I’m going to make you fucking laugh this time” He looks into the camera in that crazy way he does, very slowly inching closer as the camera zooms in on his face. “I’ve been training for this day!”  
I roll my eyes and the camera pans back this way. “Sure Shayne…that’s what you’ve said the past, what, three times I’ve been here?” I look up at Damien, an amused smirk on my face and he nods in confirmation.   
Keith pats Shayne’s shoulder sympathetically “Yeah…good luck with that buddy”  
“Well, let’s get started, shall we?” Courtney asks. “Keith, you want to go first?”  
\----  
Everything was going super smoothly, as per usual. So far, I’ve managed to make everyone laugh. It was simple really, all I had to do was my own impressions of skits they’ve already done. For Courtney, I did my best impression of her character Boneless. I know I messed up on the voice, I have no idea how she does it, but it got her to laugh, nonetheless. For Keith, I didn’t really have a specific skit in mind, so I had Noah help me, and we spat water back and forth at each other. I almost didn’t get Keith to laugh, but he spat out his own water at the last second, spraying Noah and giggling out a “Sorry man”  
For Noah, I recreated his skit where he dressed up as an angel and put on the Attack on Titan pants, exclaiming “They take your skin! Ooooo shit, in heaven they take your skin!”  
He lost it almost immediately and I just barely jumped out of the way of his water, laughing with him. For Damien, I did my best impression of Randall, sending him into a fit of laughter and almost choking on his water. I burst into a fit of giggles, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing behind scene. Shayne was very easy to get. I had been planning this skit for a while now and I was super happy when I managed to get him to crack. I walk up next to him, red telephone in my hand and flash him in a smile, punching in a bunch of random numbers, and holding the telephone up to my ear “Oi! Papa John’s?” I pause for a moment, Shayne eyeing me suspiciously. “Yeah, you’re absolutely not my favorite pizza place! Your crust is too thin, and you don’t use enough cheese and-hello?” I shrug, glancing at Shayne “They hung up, but watch this though” I punch in a bunch of random numbers again, putting the phone to my ear, Shayne letting out a snort but not spitting out his water.   
“Hey, Pizza Hut? Yeah, you aren’t my favorite pizza place either. I mean, come on, salads? You’re a pizza place for gods sake!” I slam the phone down, looking over at Shayne, who was starting to get red faced and trying very hard not to spit out his water. I smirk at him, picking up the phone for the final time and punching in the last set of numbers  
“But watch this though,” I put the phone up to my ear, “Dominos? Yeah, I’m just calling to say that you guys are my favorite pizza place. I mean, garlic crust? Y’all are genius! You have a good day now-no you have a wonderful day. Okay, bye bye” I put the phone down, giving my best sniffle “I just love Dominos”  
Shayne loses it, spraying his water everywhere and laughs hysterically “Oh my god! No fair! That was amazing though, good job, good job”  
Once Shayne’s laughter had subsided, it was finally time for my turn in the hot seat. To put it simply, Courtney and Keith made me laugh, Noah almost made me laugh, but I spat out my water anyways, giving him a pity point, and Shayne didn’t make me laugh, although, he did come very close. He walks behind scene, tossing down one of his props and yelling, “Oh come on!”  
Now it’s Damien’s turn, and I’m determined not to laugh. I probably will though, considering he knows exactly what to say and do to make me crack. I see him walk out and I’m slightly confused at the lack of props and costumes. I raise an eyebrow at him, and he clears his throat, adjusting his arms behind his back.   
“So, I’ve been thinking about this for a while now, and I’m not sure how to word this so I’m just going to come out and say it…I’m not sure I want to be your boyfriend anymore”  
My heart starts beating harshly in my chest, and my hands start to shake. No, no he can’t be breaking up with me. Especially not on camera. This is a skit, right? It has to be part of the skit. I look up to meet his eyes, trying to see if I can get any hints as to what he means. When I’m met with genuine seriousness, my heart feels like it’s been broken into a million pieces and my eyes start to water. Only then does Damien show any crack in his stoic expression, a smile starting to make its way to his face. Confusion fills me once again and Damien slowly lowers himself onto one knee, an amused look on his face as he removes his arms from behind his back, pulling out a small box. He opens it, revealing the most beautiful ring I’ve ever seen. “I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore because I’d like to be your fiancé. (Y/n), will you do the honor of making me the happiest man and- “  
I spit out my water, my jaw dropping, and I rush off of the hot seat and collapse into Damien’s arms “Yes! Oh my god, yes!”  
Damien laughs, taking the ring out of the box and placing it on my finger before bringing me into a soft kiss “You didn’t let me finish”  
I laugh softly, staring down at the ring on my finger “That seems to be a common occurrence for special occasions”  
Courtney and Shayne were the first to run on screen, crashing into both of us and knocking us completely over onto the floor, tears in their eyes. Everyone else slowly follows, a chorus of “congratulations” and “we’re you happy for you” s filling my ears.   
Eventually everything dies down, the episode of Try Not to Laugh coming to an end.   
Courtney sniffles as she begins the outro “Well that’s one hell of a way to end this episode, damn”  
I nod in agreement, lightly slapping Damien’s shoulder “No shit, you scared the hell out of me babe”  
Damien just laughs, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer, pressing a kiss to my head while I continue “If you liked this episode, punch that subscribe button and notification to see more like it! As always thank you for watching, Youtube will provide you with another video there, and one we’ve picked out for you will be right there to watch and we’ll see ya next time! Bye!”  
Sarah calls a wrap for that episode and everyone begins to disperse, except for Damien and me. I let out a content sigh, pulling him in for a hug and pillowing my cheek against his chest. Damien holds me close, glancing down at me “How does a celebratory dinner night sound?”  
I smile brightly, removing my head from his chest to look up at him and meet his gaze “Dinner sounds amazing Haas”


End file.
